lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gae Bolg (Art)
Never Done this one with less than 3 enemy unions. so this might be one more requirement for it. Wingless Valkyrie 12:43, 9 April 2009 (UTC)Wingless Valkyrie I'm pretty sure I've done it quite a few times with one or two unions, because I always get a little annoyed when I have no extra union to splash my damage onto. :3 Raddyy 07:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) hmm... Then i'll add that i haven't done it for less than 3 unions at the very first turn... Fogot to point out that you can do it at the first turn if you have 3+ enemy unions and enough AP... Wingless Valkyrie 19:00, 11 April 2009 damn do you guy know what is requirements of using Gae Bolg? I'm stucking at 3rd comitee quest from Nora. I'm doing this quest for about 100 time but there is no Gae Bolg appeared. Do you believe this.This is sicking me off. nvm i finished the quest in 4 turn by using Gae Bolg 3 time in a row. this's real cool XD. I make every union "Stay on your toes" or "Set up The field" and enemy will Deadlock or Raidlock our union but don't make them engage David's union. This worked with Nora's quest. below method is work well with enemy that is not in range mean you have to use "Close in" to engage. Make other union "Close in" except David's union is "Stay on your toes" then the next turn you have to use "Close in" for David's. the 3rd turn Gae Bolg should appear. don't let enemy engage David's union while "Stay on your toes" like above. btw enemy union should more than 2 and this's my method so at least it would help you a bit. Most powerful Leader attacks This, along with Pagus' Megalore, must be one of the most powerful Battlefield effects that's not an Arcana, if not the best. Orisai 07:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) one of the most powerful...btw what stats are responsible for the damage? Because as for me, it continues to deal ~17-19K repeatedly. That makes me sad as Blackout deals ~50K (40-80) and have rather shorter animation time. Also, no one noted it in the article. :STR+ATK is used for all Special Arts unless otherwise noted. It's for that reason I've only put down any notes if it deviated from that. Zephyr (talk) 15:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I see that you know much about this game. Can I ask you another question? How much is the difference between Heavy, Substantial and Extreme damage? As I saw in the tables, Gae Bolg is the only art with Extreme damage.. :::Wiki talk pages are open forums; feel free to ask away. Not sure if I'll be able to answer everything though since it's been a while since I've really spent time with the game. The "Heavy", "Substantial" and "Extreme" damage designations are just designations based on their internal attack power. Its attack power is only 55. I think because of how it targets the enemy force (battlefield/all), it's considered "extreme". Also have to consider the damage formula, which no one knows. Zephyr (talk) 20:56, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::My gratitude. Of course I have some other Qs, but they are not about David. Evocations can also be performed I read in the page on Talisman's Gift how it allows other group members to do their moves - but to me that implied maybe other members couldn't do anything for other conjurations (ie. Gae Bolg). Just wanted to mention that Torgal was certainly willing to do some evocation (I think just Mystic Missile, was BR < 16) atleast once when I got this as an option - haven't tried loading up group with evocations attackers (Torgal, Caedmon etc.) and then waiting for GB, but apart from Max AP limit I don't see why others can't also do long range attacks. 00:04, May 4, 2010 (UTC) akamat